


Star Light, Star Bright

by writiana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Spencer Reid Fluff, Stargazing, cute dorky space talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writiana/pseuds/writiana
Summary: You and Spencer go stargazing and he shares some cute space facts.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Star Light, Star Bright

You tightened your sweatshirt around your body, leaving your arms wrapped around your body to trap in heat.  
  
“You cold?” Spencer asked, he spoke softly as he did so. The two of you had been silent for a while, just sitting and admiring the stars.  
  
“A little,” you smiled, “but I’m okay.”  
  
Without another word, Spencer slipped off his jacket and placed it over your shoulders. Heat rose to your cheeks as you thanked him. You felt a little bad, knowing you should’ve worn more layers like he did when he asked you to go stargazing, but you knew he wouldn’t take it back. Plus, you appreciated the warmth.  
  
You scooted closer to him on the blanket you were sitting on and wrapped your arms around him tightly.  
  
“To keep you warm,” you murmured.  
  
Spencer moved an arm and placed it around your shoulders so you could reposition yourself on his chest, arms still wrapped around him, and he kissed your head gently.  
  
“It’s crazy to think about how big the universe is,” you whispered, “there’s so much out there that we know nothing about. Where do stars even come from?”  
  
It was a rhetorical question, but Spencer couldn’t help himself.  
  
“Well, they’re made within clouds of dust scattered throughout the galaxy. New stars can actually be formed in nebulae, so they’re called star nurseries,” he paused as he looked down and saw you smiling back at you. “Sorry, you probably weren’t really looking for an answer,” he chuckled lightly.  
  
“I think it’s cute you had one though,” you booped his nose, “tell me more.”  
  
You repositioned yourself so that your head was on Spencer’s lap, wrapping your arms around his torso and closing your eyes to get comfortable. He brought his hand towards your face to move some hair out of the way, and started to gently massage your head and play with your hair.  
  
“What do you want me to tell you about?”  
  
“Whatever comes to mind. Anything about space,” you sighed contently.  
  
The two of you sat silently for a moment, while Spencer tried to think of facts he thought would interest you, ones you could understand since you didn’t know much about space at all.  
“A supernova is just… a _super_ powerful explosion of a star. It’s the biggest explosion people have ever seen,” he stated. His voice was soft and sweet. Spencer liked to unwind with you, and sitting with you under the stars was a great way to do it.  
  
He had been immensely overwhelmed when he got home today, much later than usual. He had called you rambling on about work and paperwork and an unsub and all sorts of things, and all you wanted to know was what you could do. When he asked if you’d go stargazing with him, your heart melted. You packed some snacks and a blanket while you waited for him to arrive to pick you up, and made sure to give him a soft kiss on the cheek the moment you saw him.  
  
“Black holes are areas with _such_ immense gravity that nothing can ever escape from them,” Spencer continued.  
  
“Maybe my heart _is_ a black hole,” you smiled cheekily, “ because I don’t think my love for you could ever escape.”  
  
Spencer smiled down at you and grabbed one of your hands, squeezing it gently three times.  
  
This was something the two of you had started to do a while after you started dating. You did it the first time, and Spencer was confused at first. He had asked you if something was wrong, worried that you were trying to get his attention with the squeezes. You informed him it meant ‘ _I love you_ ,” and before you knew it he was _constantly_ giving your hands little squeezes or giving you three soft kisses in a row. He liked being able to communicate such an intimate feeling, _love_ , with you in a way other than words.  
  
“Uranus and Neptune are ice giants, and Saturn and Jupiter are gas giants,” he paused to silently admire you for a moment. “Oh, and at Jupiter’s core you would feel six hundred and fifty _million_ pounds of pressure pressing down on every inch of your body.”  
  
“That’s a lot of pressure,” you murmured.  
  
“Mhm,” Spencer nodded, “and, of course, Pluto is not a planet. It is considered a dwarf planet, though.”  
  
“Just a,” you yawned, “just a baby planet.” Your words were starting to slur, a sure sign that you were growing tired. You were also clinging to Spencer a little more tightly than you had been before, snuggling into his chest as you did so.  
  
“You tired, bug?” Spencer chuckled, already knowing the answer.  
  
You nodded, looking up at him with tired eyes.  
  
“Can I stay with you tonight?” you whispered. You wanted to make sure he was okay after the long day he had, but you also selfishly just wanted cuddles and to sleep next to Spencer, with your head on his chest.  
  
“Of course, sweetheart. Let’s pack up.”  
  
You started to put the snacks back into the bag you had brought with you as Spencer folded up the blanket. The two of you walked back to his car. Before you got in, your face lit up.  
  
“Babe, look!” you exclaimed.  
  
You were pointing up at the sky. Spencer’s eyes followed your gesture and looked up as well.  
  
“It’s a shooting star, you have to make a wish!”  
  
Spencer’s heart warmed at how excited you were. He watched as you closed your eyes and wished for something silently, wondering how he got so lucky to call you yours.  
Meanwhile, you were wishing with all your might to be with Spencer forever. You wanted to live with him, to marry him, to start a family with him, and so much more.  
  
The two of you got into the car, and you smiled excitedly towards Spencer.  
  
“I’ve never seen a shooting star before,” you spoke gently.  
  
He didn’t have the heart to tell you that it was just a falling meteor.


End file.
